A Song for You
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Drabble super singkat dengan tingkat cheesy-ness yang tinggi. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**A Song For You**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! DLDR! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

"Hyung" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Pasalnya sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba mengetuk dan memanggil nama hyung kesayangannya itu dari luar studio mungilnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran dan khawatir yang mendominasi, Jimin membuka pelan pintu berwarna hitam dengan tulisan SUGA didepannya. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasih gulanya.

"Yoongi hyung"

Jimin mencoba memanggil Yoongi lagi dan mendapati kekasih bermata malasnya dalam posisi menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja komputer dihadapannya. Min Yoongi sedang tertidur rupanya.

Dengan senyum tipis dan rasa khawatir yang menguap, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun - takut membangunkan kekasih gulanya dari tidur cantiknya.

Sejenak, namja bantet itu memperhatikan wajah damai Yoongi yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. 'Pasti Yoongi hyung tidak tidur semalaman agar lagunya selesai'.

Ya, kalau Jimin boleh mengumpamakan kekasihnya sebagai makhluk lain diluar manusia, maka Jimin akan dengan senang hati dan tanpa berfikir dua kali mengumpamakan kekasihnya sebagai seorang berdarah keturunan Vampire. Bagaimana tidak? Yoongi bisa tidur seharian penuh tanpa merasa terganggu saat matahari menujukan wujudnya, bersinar secerah senyum Hoseok dan akan terjaga sepanjang malam untuk membuat lagu saat gemerlap bintang menghiasi angkasa dalam gelapnya malam.

Jimin mengusap sayang surai ash grey Yoongi sayang. Melakukannya selembut mungkin, takut membangunkan Yoongi yang tertidur dengan begitu nyenyaknya - bahkan dalam posisi kurang nyaman begitu.

"Nghh~"

Yoongi menggumam pelan, merasa ada yang mengusik tidur cantiknya. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal. 'Gawat, apakah Yoongi hyung akan memarahiku?'

"Jimin?"

Yoongi mengucek mata sayunya sambil menguap malas. "Jam berapa ini?"

Oh, diluar dugaan, Yoongi kelihatan tidak berniat mengomelinya kali ini. Beruntung sekali kau Park-Bantet-Jimin.

"Setengah sepuluh pagi, hyung. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, seakan meminta Jimin untuk memeluknya, atau mungkin menggendongnya?

Jimin terkekeh gemas. Yoongi yang sedang manja adalah Yoongi favorit Jimin. Dengan senang hati Jimin mengangkat tubuh minimalis Yoongi dan menahannya dengan otot-otot lengan kebanggaannya. "Waeyo, hyungie?"

Yoongi menggeleng kecil dan menggusel kepalanya manja pada perpotongan leher Jimin. "Aku suka aroma tubuhmu, Jim" dan kembali memejamkan mata malasnya.

Jimin menggantikan posisi Yoongi dan mendaratkan bokong seksinya pada kursi kerja Yoongi. "Begitukah, hyung? Aku senang kau menyukainya," Jimin mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi dan mendaratkan ciuman kupu-kupu pada puncak kepala Yoongi.

Jeda beberapa lama, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kedua sejoli di studio sempit itu.

"Jim.."

"Hmm?"

Jeda lagi.

"Aku membuatkan lagu untukmu," Yoongi mendongak, menatap sayang pada manik hitam kekasih bocahnya. "Kuharap kau menyukainya"

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan Jimin saat ini. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu hari paling membahagiakan dalam dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya - atau dua puluh dua secara umur Korea. Entah bagaimana Jimin harus mengontrol perasaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Jimin pun tidak tau. Yang dia tau hanya dia menyukai bagaimana sensasi dari detakan jantungnya yang terasa menghangatkan hatinya.

Perlahan, Jimin mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Terima kasih, hyung. Kau tau, aku selalu menyukai segala hal tentangmu, termasuk lagu-lagu ciptaanmu" dan selanjutnya mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir kissable milik Yoongi. Melumatnya lembut pada bibir atas dan bawah bergantian, lalu membelai dan membasahinya dengan lidahnya sendiri, meminta akses lebih yang dibalas Yoongi dengan membuka sedikit bibirnya.

Yoongi melenguh pelan saat Jimin mempertemukan lidah mereka, mengajaknya beradu. Ditambah dengan remasan sensual pada pinggangnya membuat Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jimin.

"Jimnh~"

Merasa pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis, Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin dan mengakhiri ciuman manis mereka, menciptakan jembatan saliva tipis.

Jimin tersenyum usil melihat wajah memerah hyung kesayangannya tengah berusaha mengirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Membawa jari-jari pendeknya menghapus jejak saliva yang tercipta di sekitar bibir Yoongi.

"Terima kasih untuk bersedia menjadi milikku, Min Yoongi. Terima kasih untuk lagumu. Terima kasih untum segalanya."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-ah."

"Aku juga, bocah."

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
